wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
20.000 mil podmorskiej żeglugi/01
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:20.000 mil podmorskiej żeglugi Skała uciekająca. Nie zapomniano zapewne dotąd wypadku dziwnego, niepojętego i trudnego do objaśnienia zjawiska, jakiem się odznaczył rok 1866. Nie mówiąc już o pogłoskach niepokojących ludność portów i zajmujących ogół na wszystkich lądach, dodać wypada, że marynarze byli najmocniej zaniepokojeni. Kupcy, armatorowie, dowódcy okrętów, szyprowie i sternicy statków europejskich i amerykańskich, oficerowie marynarki wojennej wszystkich krajów, a nawet rządy różnych państw obu lądów do najwyższego stopnia zajęci byli tem wydarzeniem. Od niejakiego czasu okręty napotykały na morzu „jakąś rzecz ogromną”, przedmiot długi, kształtu wrzecionowatego, niekiedy świecący, nieskończenie większy i szybszy od wieloryba. Fakty, tyczące się tego zjawiska, notowane w dziennikach okrętowych, zgadzały się zupełnie w szczegółach o budowie przedmiotu, czy też jestestwa, o którem mowa, również jak o szybkości niesłychanej jego ruchów, zadziwiającej sile posuwania się, o żywotności nareszczie szczególnej, jaką zdawał się być obdarzony. Jeśli to był wieloryb, to wielkością przewyższał wszystkie gatunki, jakie nauka dotąd określiła. Ani Cuvier, ani Lacépède, ani Dumeril, ani de Quatrefages nigdzie dotąd nie wspomnieli o istnieniu takiego potworu — a więc zapewne i nie widzieli go na własne oczy, oczy uczonych. Wziąwszy pod uwagę średni wynik spostrzeżeń wielokrotnych, odrzucając wątpliwe oznaczenie długości tego przedmiotu na dwieście stóp, równie jak i przesadzone opisy, dające mu milę szerokości, a trzy mile długości, można jednakże utrzymywać, że ta istota fenomenalna (jeśli tylko istniała rzeczywiście) przewyższała o wiele rozmiary dotąd przez ichtjologów stwierdzone. Istnieniu jej jednak zaprzeczyć było niepodobna, bo fakt sam w sobie był niezaprzeczalny; wziąwszy zaś pod uwagę skłonność mózgu ludzkiego do cudowności, zrozumiemy, jakie wrażenie w świecie całym sprawiło to nadzwyczajne zjawisko. Stanowczo trzeba się wyrzec zaliczenia go do rzędu bajek. I w rzeczy samej, dnia 20-go lipca 1866 roku parowiec Governor Higginson, należący do towarzystwa: „Calcutta and Burmah Steam Navigation Company”, spotkał tę masę poruszającą się w odległości pięciu mil na wschód od wybrzeży Australji. Kapitan Beker sądził zrazu, że trafił na skałę nieznaną; już nawet zabierał się do oznaczenia dokładnego jej położenia, gdy nagle dwa słupy wody ze świstem tryskać zaczęły z tego niepojętego przedmiotu, na wysokość stu pięćdziesięciu stóp. Jeśli zatem we wnętrzu tej skały nie istniało ukryte źródło gorące, wybuchające perjodycznie, to okręt widocznie miał do czynienia z jakiemś ssącem, wodnem zwierzęciem, nieznanem dotąd, wyrzucającem przez swe nozdrza słupy wody zmieszanej z powietrzem i parą. Takiż sam fakt zauważył dnia 23-go lipca tego samego roku, na morzach oceanu Spokojnego, Cristobal-Colon, statek, należący do „West India and Pacific Steam Navigation Company”. Tak więc ten nadzwyczajny wieloryb mógł się przenosić z miejsca na miejsce z szybkością zadziwiającą, bo w przerwie trzech dni tylko Governor Higginson i Cristobal-Colon widziały go na dwóch punktach, o siedmset mil morskich od siebie oddalonych. W piętnaście dni później, a o dwa tysiące mil stamtąd, Helvetia, okręt, należący do „Compagnie Nationale”, i Shannon, należący do „Royal Mail”, płynące z różnych stron po oceanie Atlantyckim pomiędzy Europą a Stanami Zjednoczonemi, przy spotkaniu się zakomunikowały sobie nawzajem wiadomość o dostrzeżeniu potwora pod 42° 15ʹ szerokości północnej, a 60° 35ʹ długości na zachód od południka Greenwich. Z tych relacyj obustronnych można było oznaczyć długość zwierzęcia co najmniej na trzysta pięćdziesiąt stóp angielskichOkoło 106 metrów, licząc stopę angielską na 30.40 centymetrów., gdyż Shannon i Helvetia były mniejsze od niego, jakkolwiek każdy z tych statków miał sto metrów długości. Największe wieloryby, napotykane w okolicach wysp Aleuckich, Kulammok i Umgullil, nigdy nie miały więcej niż pięćdziesiąt sześć metrów długości, a i tej rzadko kiedy dochodziły. Takie wieści, nadchodzące jedne po drugich; nowe spostrzeżenia czynione na pokładzie zaatlantyckiego statku Pereire; protokół sporządzony przez oficerów francuskiej fregaty La Normandie; bardzo gruntowne spostrzeżenia, zebrane przez sztab komandora Fitz-James na statku Lord Clyde, poruszyły i zaniepokoiły opinję publiczną. W krajach lekkiego humoru żartowano ze zjawiska, ale kraje poważne i praktyczne, jak Anglja, Ameryka, Niemcy, żywo się tem zajęły. Potwór stał się modnym przedmiotem rozmowy we wszystkich wielkich miastach. Śpiewano o nim w kawiarniach, szydzono zeń w dziennikach, grano o nim sztuki w teatrze. Plotek różnorodnych było coniemiara. Gazety jedne za drugiemi powtarzały baśnie o istotach urojonych i olbrzymich, począwszy od białego wieloryba, strasznego „Moby Dick” z krańcowych stref północy, aż do bezmiernego krakena, którego macki mogły w głębiach oceanu zanurzyć statek o pięciuset tonnach pojemności. Twierdzenie swe popierano powagą czasów starożytnych, zdaniem Arystotelesa i Plinjusza, którzy przypuszczali istnienie takich potworów; potem przytaczano norweskie powieści o biskupie Pontoppidan, relacje Pawła Heggede i nareszcie raporty p. Rarington, którego dobra wiara nie może być podejrzana, gdy twierdzi, że w 1857 roku, będąc na pokładzie okrętu Castillan, własnemi oczyma widział tego ogromnego węża, który do owego czasu przebywał tylko w morzach gazeciarskich dawnego Constitutionella. Wybuchła nieskończona polemika pomiędzy wierzącymi i niedowiarkami, w zgromadzeniach uczonych i dziennikach naukowych. „Kwestja potwora” zapalała umysły; dziennikarze, bawiący się w naukę, w walce ze swymi kolegami, bawiącymi się w dowcip, wyleli morze atramentu podczas tej pamiętnej kampanji, a niektórzy nawet i kilka kropel krwi, bo od węża morskiego doszli do napaści osobistych, najbardziej znieważających. Przez sześć miesięcy walka trwała zawzięcie. Na poważne artykuły Brazylijskiego Instytutu Geograficznego, Berlińskiej Królewskiej Akademji Nauk, Stowarzyszenia Brytańskiego, Instytucji Smithsońskiej w Waszyngtonie, na dyskusje pism: „The Indian Archipelago”, „Cosmos” księdza Moignona, „Mitteilungen” Petermanna, na kroniki naukowe wielkich dzienników francuskich i zagranicznych drobna prasa odpowiadała z werwą niewyczerpaną. Dowcipni jej pisarze, parodjując zdanie Linneusza, przytoczone przez przeciwników potwora, utrzymywali, że istotnie „przyroda nie tworzyła głupców”, i zaklinali swych współczesnych, aby jej nie krzywdzili, przypuszczając istnienie jakiśch krakenów, węży morskich, Moby-Dicków i innych mozolnie spłodzonych niedorzeczności morskich. Nareszcie w artykule pewnego z najniebezpieczniejszych dzienników satyrycznych, jeden z jego redaktorów rzucił się na potwora jak Hippolit, zadał mu cios ostatni i dobił wśród głośnych wybuchów śmiechu ogólnego. Dowcip pokonał naukę! W pierwszych miesiącach 1867 roku kwestja zdawała się stanowczo pogrzebana raz na zawsze, gdy oto nowe fakty podane zostały do wiadomości publicznej. Nie chodziło już o rozwiązanie zagadnienia naukowego, ale o uniknienie rzeczywistego i bardzo groźnego niebezpieczeństwa. Potwór stał się teraz wysepką czy skałą podwodną, ale skałą uciekającą, nieuchwytną, nieokreśloną. Dnia 5-go marca 1867 roku okręt Moravian, należący do „Montreal Ocean Company", znajdując się nocną porą od 27° 30ʹ szerokości i 72° 15ʹ długości, uderzył prawym bokiem swej rufy o skałę, której w tem miejscu żadna karta nie oznaczała. Party siłą wiatru i swoich czterechset koni parowych, pędził on z szybkością trzynastu węzłów na godzinę. Doskonałej więc tylko budowy spod Moraviana, jakkolwiek przedziurawiony przy tym wypadku, ocalił okręt od zatonięcia, wraz z 237 podróżnymi, których wiózł do Kanady. Wypadek ten zdarzył się około piątej godziny z rana, właśnie gdy dnieć poczynało. Oficerowie służbowi rzucili się ku rufie i z największą uwagą badali powierzchnię oceanu, lecz nic nie dojrzeli, prócz silnego wiru jakby gwałtownie poruszonej wody, w odległości około 400 sążni. Zapisano jak najdokładniej położenie tego miejsca, i Moravian popłynął spokojnie w dalszą drogę. Czy uderzył o skałę podmorską, czy też o ogromny szczątek rozbitego statku - niewiadomo. Gdy jednak zbadano spód parowca, okazało się, że kil jest częściowo strzaskany. Zdarzenie to, jakkolwiek bardzo ważne, byłoby zapomniane jak tyle innych, gdyby się nie powtórzyło we trzy tygodnie później i nabrało ogromnego rozgłosu z powodu wziętości towarzystwa, którego statek był własnością Komuż jest nieznane nazwisko sławnego armatora angielskiego, Cunard'a? Rozumny ten i zręczny przemysłowiec zaprowadził w 1840 roku komunikację pocztową pomiędzy Liverpoolem i Halifaxem obsługiwaną przez trzy okręty drewniane, których koła miały po czterysta koni siły, a pojemność wynosiła po 1162 tonny. W osiem lat potem tabor kompanji powiększył się o cztery okręty, każdy o sile 650 koni i 1820 tonnach pojemności, a jeszcze w dwa lata potem przybyły znowu dwa statki jeszcze większej siły i większej pojemności. W roku 1853 kompanja Cunard, którego odnowiono przywilej przywożenia depesz, powiększała się kolejno swój tabor okrętami: Arabia, Persia, China, Scotia, Java, Russia - wszystkie największego kalibru, tak że prócz słynnego Great Eastern, żaden większy od nich statek nie pruł fal oceanu. Tak więc w 1867 r., kompanja posiadała już dwanaście okrętów, to jest ośm kołowych i cztery śrubowce. Podaję te krótkie i pobieżne szczegóły dlatego, aby każdy wiedział, jak ważne jest znaczenie tej kompanji transportów morskich, znanej światu całemu ze swej rozumnej i pożytecznej działalności. Nigdy przedsiębiorstwo żeglugi zaoceanowej nie było jeszcze z większą poprowadzone zręcznością, nigdy interes lepszem nie był uwieńczony powodzeniem. Od dwudziestu sześciu lat okręty kompanji Cunard dwa tysiące razy przepłynęły Atlantyk, a jednak ani jedna z tych podróży nie chybiła; opóźnienia nawet nigdy nie było. Nietylko człowiek lub statek, ale nawet list żaden nigdy nie został zatracony. Dlatego też, pomimo potężnego współzawodnictwa Francji, podróżni przekładają linję kompanji Cunard nad inne, ale to się okazuje z urzędowych dokumentów lat ostatnich. Po tem wszystkiem nikt nie zadziwi się, że takiego rozgłosu nabrał wypadek jednego z najpiękniejszych parowców, do tej kompanji należących. Dnia 13-go kwietnia 1867 roku, przy spokojnym stanie morza i wietrze sprzyjającym, okręt Scotia znajdował się pod 15° 12' długości i 45° 27' szerokości. Płynął on z szybkością trzynastu węzłów, popychany siłą swych tysiąca koni parowych. Koła jego rozbijały wodę morską z nadzwyczajną regularnością; zanurzył się na 6 metrów 70 centymetrów, a wypychał wody 6624 metry sześcienne. O godzinie 4 minut 18 wieczorem, gdy podróżni zebrani byli w wielkim salonie, lekkie wstrząśnienie dało się uczuć od spodu, przy kole, z lewej strony okrętu. Okręt nie uderzył, ale był uderzony przez coś ostrego i dziurawiącego. Potrącenie tak zdawało się lekkiem, że niktby na nie uwagi nawet nie zwrócił, gdyby nie krzyk palaczów okrętowych, którzy wpadli na pomost, wołając: „Toniemy! Toniemy!” W pierwszej chwili podróżni bardzo się przejęli, ale uspokoił ich zaraz kapitał Anderson. I w rzeczy samej niebezpieczeństwo nie mogło być groźne, okręt bowiem podzielony był na siedem przedziałów szczelnemi przegrodami; w żadnym przeto wypadku woda nie mogła się wszędzie przedostać. Kapitan Anderson udał się natychmiast na spód okrętu i stwierdził, że piąty przedział zalany był wodą, a gwałtowność jej przepływu dowodziła, że przedziurawienie musiało być dość znaczne. Na szczęście, w tym przedziale nie było kotłów maszyny parowej, bo ogień byłby zalany bezzwłocznie. Kapitan Anderson kazał jednemu z majtków nurkować, dla rozpoznania uszkodzenia; po chwili dowiedziano się, że w zewnętrznym spodzie okrętu jest otwór szerokości dwu metrów. Takiego otworu nie można było zatkać naprędce; parowiec przeto, z kołami do połowy zanurzonemi, musiał dalszą odbywać drogę. Znajdował się wtedy o trzysta mil od przylądka Clear, a po trzech dniach opóźnienia, żywo niepokojącego Liverpool, wpłynął nareszcie do portu kompanji. Wtedy inżynierowie przystąpili do obejrzenia okrętu, wprowadzonego do doku, i własnym nie wierzyli oczom. Na półtrzecia metra głęboko pod linją wodną ujrzeli rozdarcie foremne w kształcie trójkąta równoramiennego, blacha żelazna była przekrajana tak czysto, jak nożycami. Narzędzie więc, którego dziełem był ten otwór, musiało posiadać hart niezwykły, a przytem musiało uderzyć z siłą ogromną, aby przedziurawić w ten sposób blachę grubości czterech centymetrów i cofnąć się gładko ruchem wstecznym - wprost niezrozumiałym. Taki był ten ostatni fakt, pod którego wpływem zainteresowanie ogółu wzrosło znów do najwyższego stopnia. Od tej też chwili wszystkie wypadki na morzu, nie mające wyraźnie oznaczonej przyczyny, szły na karb potwora. Fantastyczne to zwierzę musiało dźwigać odpowiedzialność za te wszystkie rozbicia, których liczba niestety jest bardzo znaczna, bo na trzy tysiące okrętów, o których zaginięciu corocznie donosi Bureau - Veritas, liczba parowców i żaglowców uważanych za stracone, z powodu zupełnego braku wiadomości o nich, dochodzi do dwustu. Odtąd tedy, słusznie czy niesłusznie, „potwora” obwiniano o ich zgubę; a ponieważ z tego powodu drogi pomiędzy różnemi lądami stawały się coraz mniej bezpieczne, głos przeto powszechny zaczął się stanowczo i kategorycznie domagać, aby nareszcie pomyślano o uwolnieniu mórz od tego strasznego wieloryba. ----